Bone fixation, sometimes also referred to as fracture fixation, is an established art. Fixation screws, and fixation screws in combination with metal plates, are widely used in the art to stabilize bone so as to facilitate healing.
Surgical cables, and surgical cables in combination with metal plates, are also well known in the bone fixation art. Cables, and cables in combination with plates, are generally used in situations where the use of screws, or screws in combination with plates, is not suitable. By way of example, cables, and cables in combination with plates, are frequently used in the fixation of long oblique fractures resulting from high energy trauma such as a motor vehicle accident. By way of further example, screw fixation is frequently not adequate for fractures that are highly comminuted, and fixation with cables, or cables in combination with plates, is required.
Cables are also sometimes used in conjunction with screws, and in conjunction with screws in combination with plates. By way of example, cables may be used in conjunction with screws, and screws in combination with plates, where a screw strips its threads in deployment, or where screws, or screws in combination with plates, are deemed insufficient for the fixation at hand.
With cable fixation, it is customary to encircle the subject bone with the body of the cable, and then to secure the two free ends of the cable together with a deformable crimp so as to effect fixation.
In general, cable fixation on the shaft of a so-called “long bone” does not present a significant problem with migration, inasmuch as this portion of the bone is substantially tubular in geometry. However, the ends of these long bones typically have a significant flare in their geometry. As a result, tightening of the encircling cable often causes the cable (and crimp) to migrate toward the narrower section of the bone. Such migration can displace the cable sufficiently far from its intended location as to significantly loosen, or render ineffective, encirclement of the bone segments.
Thus, there is a need for an improved apparatus and method which will permit bone fixation to be effected with screws and cable.
There further exists a need for an improved apparatus and method for effecting bone fixation with cable, such that the cable will not slide along the bone during tightening of the cable.
In addition to the foregoing, in many situations, soft tissue may need to be attached to bone. By way of example, a ligament may need to be attached to bone during trauma and reconstructive surgery. In some of these situations, bone fixation may also be necessary, and such bone fixation may involve the use of screws, and/or cables and plates, either alone or in combination with one another.
Thus, there is a need for an improved apparatus and method for attaching soft tissue to bone.
There further exists a need for an improved apparatus and method for attaching soft tissue to bone, where screws may be used to help effect fixation to bone.